Forum:Created central list of "Book" and "Recipes"
Thanks so much for starting this wiki! I love this game. :) I fleshed out a few more items tonight, along with pictures. However, I noticed the way the templates for each item were done, they all had a section called "Book" that described visually where these items were in relation to each other under the BOOK menu. That seemed both hard to edit and hard to visualize to me, so I fleshed out the pre-existing Book page with a 6x30 table with the item names in there I know about. Hopefully that's a bit easier to maintain. I also added a top-level page Recipes that covers the ones I've figured out so far. :) ---- Re: From the Berry, etc. Wiki Editor You are on a roll, Webchickenator! This thing has grown so much since I last saw it. Good job! I, too, want thank the Founder for the wiki. I love this game, but info on it seems to be very hard to find. Now we can work together to solve this issue! Huzzah! Webchickenator, Thank you for adding images. This is the first time I've ever wanted to add anything to a wiki of any sort, so I haven't made an account yet. My only irritation with having no account was having no pictures, bit you solved that problem! The reason I added a Book heading on each page was for the people who wanted to see all the info on an item, including where it fell in the Book. I also just wanted to link the pages together. When I got here, the wiki was just starting, and there were about four pages. They seemed lonely, so I helped them. =D I think I might go back through and add where it is in the book, but I agree with having no "Book" heading. I would just put something like, "Small Berry is the first item in the Book." And that would satisfy the link to the Book. Or can the "Categories" thing at he bottom work like that? I will not take action on this until I hear your thoughts on whether we should put in a sentence about the Book, or just put them in a Category. Have a great day! Berry the Fish (talk) 09:07, February 27, 2014 (UTC) - Berry the Fish YAY!! :D I'm no longer alone out there in the big, bad, wiki world!! :) Hi there, Berry! If you want to add book locations to each page, I'd say go for it. I stopped when it started to get a little bit awkward like "the fourth one in the second row from the bottom on the fourth page" and stuff like that. :) But definitely agreed that having a link to the Book from each item page would be useful for people. I actually think using categories for this sounds great (and better). If we added a category of "Book" to every item, that would make a page like this: http://2cobit.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Food with an alphabetical list for easy look-up. Then, we could always move the table to the top of this Category:Book vs. Book (or just cross-link them). The only thing is I've had pretty spotty results with using categories. It seems like there's a long delay between tagging something and it showing up in the right spot, unless I'm doing something wrong. (Always possible!) That Food page looks fine now, but last night there were like 2 things in it. :P Webchickenator (talk) 21:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) --- OK, started doing the category "Book" thing. http://2cobit.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Book I got the first two pages and some of the fourth, but I'm currently focusing on trying to fill in all the missing data / pictures that I have access to, since I added images to Book and that messed up the layout due to missing photos. :P Webchickenator (talk) 08:28, March 2, 2014 (UTC)